


Ned Wakes to Singing

by Sookiestark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Lord Eddard Stark saves Rhaenys from the Sack of King's Landing. King Robert decides to ward her in the North. A quick glimpse of a morning on the road.





	Ned Wakes to Singing

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a scene from Mouse of Winterfell, Dragon of Westeros. I couldn't fit it in but I loved it.

Ned wakes to the noises of singing. It is early morning light and the princess is playing with a wolf and a cat that Glover carved for her out of wood they have found on the Kingsroad. She has kicked off her slippers in the night and her feet are ice cold. He smiles, as he closes his eyes, “Good morning, Mouse. You are cold. We are getting further North. You must stay covered or you might catch a chill.”

She is little more than a hostage and he is her jailer. What started as him keeping watch over something valuable that must not be stolen has turned into genuine fondness. They have been sharing a tent to keep her safe, in case Targaryen loyalists try to kidnap her.

She says, “I am a mouse and you are a wolf.” 

He laughs, “Yes, now sleep.”

“Are you my father now, Lord Stark?”

He was told that Catelyn has given birth to his son and heir. She named him Robert.

Today, he meets his brother, Benjen on the road. Ned will give him care of the Princess and he will ride as fast as he can back to Dorne to see if he can find Lyanna in the Boneway. He would have gone there immediately, but he had to get Rhaenys to Winterfell for her safety and the safety of Robert’s throne. 

 

He growls, pretending to be a wolf. She giggles and he tickles her little toes. Ned looks forward to the end of his journey and meeting his son, hearing his laugh. He hopes to have a keep full of happy safe children.

 

“I am not your father, Rhaenys. But you will come to Winterfell and it will be your home. Winterfell is a good place for children. ”


End file.
